People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that enable additional types of functionality. In some devices, two of these high quality cameras can be used to provide three-dimensional (3D) image capture, for both still and video imaging. A downside to conventional 3D image capture, however, is the fact that stereo cameras in mobile electronic devices typically are relatively large with respect to these devices, particularly when these cameras include auto-focusing mechanisms. A device such as a smart phone can have difficulty fitting two 1.0 cubic centimeter high resolution cameras within the desired form factor of the device. Further, such cameras can be relatively expensive and resource intensive to operate. These and other limitations can prevent certain small mobile devices from offering 3D imaging within various constraints (e.g., size and pricing) placed on those devices.